Codyliscious
by LegacyChick
Summary: Randy comes back home after a long and hard day, finding his lover in the kitchen, having a small surprise for him. Contains Slash and Food... and food and slash :


**For my Twitter-girls!**

**Warning: Slash**

**Pairing: Cody/ Randy**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Randy nor Cody.**

* * *

God, it had really been a long day - interview and photo shoot early in the morning, signing in the noon, visiting his parents in the afternoon, heading straight to the gym afterwards and all of this after getting only a good two hours of sleep since he and his lover had decided to finally take the offer of some of their co-workers to hit a club after Raw had been over.

He was in desperate need of a long, soothing bath, a cold beer and sleep, or at least some relaxation time on the couch maybe even a massage from his boy.

However, as soon as he stepped into the kitchen, all those thoughts were forgotten; his jaw hanging, eyes widening at the breath-taking sight in front of him:

There, next to the kitchen-table, his gorgeous young lover sat in a chair, butt-naked, a small basket with fruits between his bare legs, hiding the nine inches he loved to touch and taste so much; next to him on the table he saw a can of whipped cream and a bottle of chocolate sauce.

Cody grinned up at him, noticing the quirked eyebrow his lover gave him as he realized that the younger man had his arms behind the chair, handcuffed to its back.

"Cody?"

The grin became even wider as he realized Randy's confusion.

"What's this all about?"

The young man shrugged, wiggling his brows as his tongue sneaked out to wet his puffy lips.

"I thought you might be hungry when you get home… So I prepared some dinner for you."

Randy chuckled as he strode over to his lover, smirk playing on his lips as he brushed his palm over Codys cheek, sending a slight shiver through his boy.

"Yeah… I can see that…"

Cody bit his upper lip, grinning widely, eyes sparkling in the dim light of the kitchen.

"All yours… ready for the taking."

Randy let out a loud, almost animalistic growl before crashing his lips onto his lover's ones, devouring his mouth with his tongue while his hands firmly grabbed his neck.

"God… the things you do to me."

He murmured against Codys lips as they both finally broke apart to get some much-needed air, Randy's fingers twisting Cody's hair as he stared at him through lust-clouded eyes.

"It's just a little reward for everything you've ever done to me, for always being there for me, for loving me, for keeping up with my childishness, my bitchyness, my possessiveness."

Randy smirked, tentavly licking his upper lip, staring at the beauty in front of him, eyes glued to his lips as he spoke, before leaning down to capture his lips in a sweet, soft kiss.

"Your love is the only reward I need, babe… though…" he glanced down at the basket in between his boys thighs, licking his lips, growling "…I'm really hungry."

He grabbed a handful of grapes, popping one into his mouth, playing with it, tongue rolling it around, moaning softly to gain a cute little whine from his other half.

"Gimme one Randy… please!"

The older male smirked at him, the sexy body of his lover shifting around in the chair impatiently.

"You want one, too?"

Cody nodded eagerly, causing his lover to chuckle as he took one grape between his fingers, rolling it around while slowly moving it towards Codys lips, but before the young man could snatch it away with his teeth, Randy pulled his hand back, popping it into his own mouth, gaining another whine.

"Not fair!"

The smirk on Randy's face grew wider as he lowered his head towards Cody, coming face to face with him, rolling the grape around in his mouth before taking it in between his teeth, his lips mere inches away from Codys. He got the hint, leaning forward as far as possible to press his lips to Randys, kissing him hungrily, before sucking the fruit into his own mouth, fastly pulling away to swallow it down without chewing.

Randy had watched this, growling lowly.

"You really swallow everything, huh?"

Cody smirked, tilting his head slightly before nodding.

"Everything."

Randy could have lost it right then and there, wanting to launch himself onto his younger lover, breaking him apart, fucking him through that chair, making him scream his name in pleasure… again and again…but he was in the mood to play. He did not want to waste Codys idea… he wanted to taste it all.

His hand took the whipped cream off the table without even looking, shaking it, leaving his gaze at Codys beautiful face, or rather his full, soft, swollen lips, as he popped the can open and sprayed some of it into Codys slightly parted mouth.

The younger male moaned as the cold substance met his tongue and with his head tilted back, he let it slide down his throat, eyes shut tight. Randy watched every single move of his partner, groaning at the sight, wishing it would be his hot white load sliding down his boy's throat instead.

He licked his lips, looking down at the straining bulge in his pants, already hard as could be, before his eyes wandered to the basket of fruits again, stopping at the one he needed for his next move.

He grabbed the banana, slowly opening it in front of Codys half-lidded eyes, smirking as the younger man eyed the object while running his tongues over his lips.

Randy growled, lowering the fruit towards his boys sexy lips, brushing it over them, his own mouth watering as Codys tongue flicked out over the tip of the banana before sucking it into his mouth, teasingly moaning as he lowered his lips down on it, his eyes never leaving Randys.

"Fuck…"

He could not stand the painfully hard length straining his jeans anymore. While holding the fruit for Cody with one hand, watching him suck and swallow around it, moaning so beautifully, he struggled to open his zipper, somehow managing to push his pants and boxers down with his free hand, stepping out of them to free his thick, pulsing length.

A gasp escaped his lips as it hit the cold air and Cody whined sweetly while raising his mouth off the banana, stopping at its tip to bite it off with a loud moan.

Randys gaze never left his, hand pulling the fruit away, throwing it carelessly onto the floor, before an animalistic growl left his throat and he launched himself onto his lovers lips, kissing him roughly, deeply, tasting the fruit in his hot, wet mouth, hands tightly cupping the younger ones cheeks.

"Wanna… taste… you."

Cody panted into the kiss, whimpering as Randy pulled him away by his hair, shaking his head with a smirk.

"Not yet, love!"

Codys lips curled up into a cute pout, eyes begging with him, but Randy had different plans. His hand went towards the chocolate-sauce, grabbing it, finger popping the cap open. His lover watched with desire and lust as Randy poured the brown, sticky liquid onto his fingers, bringing them down on Codys cheek, smearing it on his skin, whispering hotly.

"First I wanna taste you."

As Randy licked the sticky substance of his burning flesh, Codys hips bucked up with such force, that the basket with fruits dropped onto the floor, apples, oranges, strawberries rolling everywhere. Randy moaned, flicking his tongue over the shell of Codys ear, tucking on it with his teeth, husking.

"So hot… just for me."

His fingers ghosted over his lover's hard length, making the young man gasp as he threw his head back, thrusting his hips up.

"God… Randy… Please!"

The Missouri-native smirked, pulling his hand away, Codys little whine going straight to his cock, making him twitch, as he started to pour the chocolate-sauce over his lovers chest, watching with clouded eyes as the sticky substance ran down those perfect muscles to his abs.

Cody gasped, the cold liquid on his hot skin making him squirm and wiggle in the chair, until he felt Randys hot breath and next his warm, wet tongue on his body, starting at his throat, licking, sucking, nibbling, tucking, kissing the delicious substance from his mates body, until he was only inches away from that hot, pulsing, thick piece of meat.

Cody moaned more and louder with every inch his lover passed, groaning when Randy pulled away from him, black pearls staring up into his half-lidded slits, smirking as his lips.

"Hmmm… so yum."

Cody could not help but giggle at the childish description his usually mature lover had used.

"Yum?"

Randy grinned, nodding his head, before he poured more of the substance onto his fingers, smearing a pace up Cody's inner thighs, before stopping at his red, little pucker, licking his lips again as he glanced back into his lovers eyes, seeing the approving nod.

As soon as his lips were on Codys thighs, sucking on them, licking them, one of his still slightly coated fingers pushed into the tight, willing entrance, going straight for the magic button.

"Oh fuck!"

Randy glanced up, lips still working to clean his boys thighs, enjoying the view: Codys head thrown back, eyes shut tight, lips parted, cheeks red, panting loudly as his chest was heaving.

"Again… Randy… please."

He pulled out, tilting his finger slightly, before pushing back in hard and fast, making the young man scream.

"Fuck… fuck… shit… keep going… please!"

And who was he to deny? As his lips got closer to his biggest treat of the evening, his digit pumped slowly and steadily in and out of the tight, warm walls, and every little moan and whine leaving his boys throat made it harder for him not to cum undone.

He stopped an inch away from Codys length, eyes glancing up at him, seeing the young man lost in pleasure. His tongue flicked out, tasting the bit of pre-cum glistening on Codys rock-hard length, moaning when Cody thrusted his hips up.

Despite everyone thinking that he is rather the one to take than to give, he loved tasting his boy, loved giving him head, loved to make his lover moan and whine in pure ecstasy.

He kissed the tip gently, before circling the head with his wet tongue, enjoying the whimpering noises leaving Cody's lips as he bucked his lips back and forth, drawing Randys digit further into his willing body and trying to make Randy finally give him the much needed relieve.

Just as the older lover finally lowered his lips around Codys thick cock, moaning around him, tongue grazing the rough skin, Cody arched forwards, giving Randy the chance to hold a second digit up, waiting for Cody to fall back down, burying both his fingers deep inside of him.

The loud gasp the young man let out soon turned into a song of moans, as he rocked his hips, circling them on Randy's slicked fingers while his lover started to bop his head up and down on the pulsing meat.

"God Randy… please… please… please… lemme."

Randy raised his mouth off his lover, lapping the pulsing vein at the underside of his length before kissing the tip, his digits keeping the torturously slow pace as he smirked up.

"Lemme what? Huh, baby? Tell me what you want!"

Cody whined, wiggling his hips in attempt of making Randy go faster, licking his own lips as he looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"I wanna taste you, too… please lemme!"

The left corner of Randy's lips curled up into that sexy smirk his boy loved so much.

"I thought dinner's only for me?"

The young man groaned, lips forming a pout as Randy got up, kissing up from his abs over his chest to his throat, tongue trailing a path up to his ear, murmuring.

"I don't think I can last that long, babe… I need to have you right now."

As he felt his lover shiver, he withdrew his fingers, Cody's low moan turning into a whine at the loss of them.

"Patience, babe!"

Cody bit his lip, eyes following every movement of his man as he grabbed the chocolate-sauce again, pouring some of it into Codys mouth before slicking up his hand, lowering it to his own ten inches, rubbing the sticky juice all over it, Codys eyes sparkling at the sight of this, wanting so much to lick him clean.

"Please… just a bit… lemme taste…"

Randy growled, pumping his hard length a few more times, before taking a step closer to his lover, the glistening dick only inches away from his boys lips.

"One lick… only one!"

The voice was barely a whisper as he looked down at the young man who was staring at his now brownish length in anticipation. His tongue sneaked out, flicking over the tip, then sliding his mouth over it and taking him fully inside before Randy could even react.

"Fuck… you little bitch!"

Cody grinned around the tasteful piece of meat, glancing up to see his mans head thrown back, chewing the inside of his cheeks, trying to stay quiet, his hands finding Codys hair, fisting it.

Just as Cody wanted to start sucking, Randy yanked him back off his length by his hair, groaning lowly before crashing his lips onto the younger ones once again, hungrily tasting each others.

He took hold of Codys thighs, pulling him forward so his ass was barely on the chair anymore, positioning himself at his entrance. A low moan escaped the young mans throat as Randys tip rubbed over his pucker, the sticky cold fluid on his cock contacting with his hot skin, sending a shiver through his whole body.

Randy held his thighs up high, massaging them with his thumbs, mouths still fused in a hot, passionate kiss, as he pushed inside fast and deep, almost knocking the chair and themselves over, his lips swallowing the cry escaping his boys'.

He pulled away, burying his face in the crook of Codys neck, breathing heavily, his eyes shut tight as he savored the feeling of those hot, constricting walls enveloping his thick cock.

"God… Cody… so good… so so good… Don't wanna move."

The boy let out a soft whine as he got used to the intrusion, trying to wiggle his hips, signaling Randy to move.

"Please Randy… don't stay still… fuck me!"

Randy looked up into his boys eyes, smiling at him, kissing his forehead, nose, then lips, whispering.

"I love you."

Cody could only moan and nod, as Randy pulled almost all the way out, his strong hands spreading the younger mans legs even wider, before pushing inside again, this time slow and gently, groaning with every inch sinking inside that tight heat.

"Fuck… so perfect around me… so fitting."

Cody moaned loudly, rocking his hips forward, burying the older man that one extra inch deeper as he bit hard on his lips.

"Randy… hmmm… key… please!"

Randy leaned down, lips ghosting over his lovers ear, whispering.

"Where?"

"My… hand…"

Codys pants became heavier as Randys strong hand left his thigh, reaching behind the young mans back, searching for his cuffed hands, feeling the cold metal in one of them. He took it out of his hand, all the while kissing and nibbling Codys neck, staying deep inside of him while he fondled with the key.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally heard the click. As soon as the cuffs hit the floor, Codys arms went to his neck, hands grasping him tightly, pulling him into a soul-searing kiss.

Randy's hand went back to his thigh, straddling it before sliding underneath, grabbing his ass with both hands, Codys only reaction being to thrust his hips forward.

Randy growled into the kiss as he lifted Codys body off the chair, the young mans legs wrapping around his strong, toned thighs as he carried him over to the counter, the warm walls spasming wonderfully around his still buried length as he sat Cody onto the counter.

He started a slow pace, thrusting into his boys willing body as deep as possible, their panting, groaning and gasping echoing through the house, hands roaming each others bodies.

Though he knew every single bone, every muscle of his younger lover, he enjoyed feeling the hot skin, the muscles tensing under his strong fingers; and Cody… he just loved touching that god-like body, loving the feel of those broad shoulders, that strong chest, those perfect abs.

No words were needed, Randy knowing exactly when to speed up, how his lover wanted it, how he liked it.

Cody had completely forgotten about the vanilla-ice-cream he had placed on the counter earlier, but as Randy started to quicken his pace and he tilted his head to give his love better access to his neck, he got a glimpse at it, licking his lips.

"Randy… stop… a second."

Randy slowed down again, pulling away to look the young man in his eyes with a quirked brow. Cody tucked in his lower lip, grinning mischievously as he grabbed the box of already melted, but still icy-cold fluid, opening it while Randy watched him curiously.

"Oh no… that's cold as fuck, Codes…. You know how much I hate coldness… I'm warning you…"

Cody dipped his finger inside, smearing the melted ice on it, sticking his tongue out at Randy, before running the finger over Randy's chest and nipple, the older man gasping at the icy substance hitting his hot skin, shuddering, thrusting his hips forward in shock.

"Shit… you are… so dead!"

Cody giggled, this time digging his whole hand into the box, taking a handful of the sticky, icy fluid to smear it all over Randy's chest, but the older man reacted in time, grabbing Codys hand to turn it around and smash it onto the younger boys chest, making him gasp loudly, body shuddering as all the ice-cream hit his skin.

He closed his eyes tightly, a shockwave of pleasure running through his whole body as Randy picked up his fast pace again, smooth and deep thrusts, hitting his prostate at every second try while licking the vanilla flavor of his chest, hand sneaking in between them to stroke his boys thick length. But as soon as his ice-cold, fluid-soaked fingers touched his lovers cock, the young man started to spasm, his whole body trembling, the hot, sticky, white ribbons spurting all over Randy's chest and his own abs.

"Shit… Randy… god… fuck fuck fuck…"

The art of building complete sentences long forgotten, he bucked his hips uncontrollably, his back hitting the wall behind him.

Those already tight walls now constricting around him, almost cutting off his blood-circulation, the hot cavern spasming around him, drawing him in even deeper, the sight of his baby riding out his orgasm, screaming his name so beautifully; it started to set off his own explosion.

Grabbing Codys cheeks, parting them with his fingers, burying his face in his neck once more, he started hammering into his lover at a furious pace until the heat in his body rose to a new high, nails digging into the flesh of his back finally sending him over the edge as he came with an animalistic roar, shooting his load deep inside his lover.

He gave him a few more hard, but slow thrusts, before his body collapsed into Codys still sticky chest, the Georgia-native resting his chin on his lovers head while gently stroking his hair.

It took a while until both their breathings were back to normal and Randy was able to raise his head again, arms still a bit shaky as he locked eyes with his love, licking his lips.

"You know…" He looked down at himself, scrunching his nose in disgust, before his eyes traveled over Codys body back up to stare into those blue oceans "… I think now I really need a bath."

The young man chuckled, before softly fusing his lips with Randy's, mumbling.

"Mind if I join?"

* * *

***smirks* review please! If your mind's still working. I'm off to take a cold shower... muhahahaha**


End file.
